fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ashura the Hedgehog X
Ashura the Hedgehog X ''is an upcoming 2014 fan game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox 720 and Nintendo 3DS. It is a reboot of the first three games in the Ashura series: ''Ashura the Hedgehog, Ashura Returns ''and ''Ashura 3. ''It features more advanced graphics than the original versions and adds new characters. Plot Ashura the Hedgehog Ashura the Hedgehog is on a mission: defeat the Evil Master and take back his home planet of Arus. During his mission, Ashura meets Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, who are chasing Dr.Eggman. Ashura and Sonic are rivals at first, but in the end they team up to stop the relaunch of the Death Egg and to retake Arus. Ashura Returns Ashura is back, and this time he's trying to rescue Amy Rose from the Evil Master's upgraded clone, Evil Master² (pronounced as Evil Master Two). But Knuckles the Echidna interferes and Ashura must prove himself to be a true hero... Ashura 3 Ashura is back yet again with his new buddy Voltage the Hedgehog and this time, the duo are chasing the Evil Master III, a crazed clone who's goal is to take over Arus again. But Ashura must choose his path carefully. Hero, teaming with Sonic and beating the EM III, or Dark, helping Shadow the Hedgehog blow up Mobius.... For the whole plot of the first three Ashura games, click here. Characters 124px-A185_ashura2.jpg|Ashura's design in Ashura the Hedgehog X. 382px-Sonic1.png|Sonic. 665px-Tails.png|Tails. 110px-Knuckles01_32.png|Knuckles. 110px-Sonicjam_amy_32.png|Amy Rose. Voltage.png|Voltage. Classic Shadow.jpeg|Shadow. Credit goes to the original artist on deviantart. Modes Story - Play following the story. Free Play - Play any stage without any restrictions, rules, or time limit. Enemy Invasion - Fight against massive hordes of enemies. Gameplay Ashura the Hedgehog Ashura the Hedgehog plays like a 2D platformer, with a few sandbox elements. Ashura Returns Ashura Returns is mostly a 2D platformer, but with RPG and Sandbox elements. Ashura 3 Ashura 3 plays like a 3D platformer/adventure game with RPG and Sandbox elements. Age Ratings PG.png|Australian rating. PEGI 7.png|European rating. E10+.png|American rating. A CERO.png|Japanese Rating. USK 12.png|German rating. PG UK.png|British rating. Items/Weapons Ring.gif|A ring. The most common item. Each one of these is worth 1 ring. 10 Ring.png|A Super Ring monitor. Each one of those is worth 10 rings. Super Shield.JPG|A Super Shield. This item gives you an extra hit against enemies. Master Sword.jpeg|Ashura's main weapon, the Master Sword. It appears rarely in the first three games. Invincibility.JPG|This monitor gives you temporary invincibility. 1UP.JPG|This monitor gives you an extra life. 3UP.JPG|This monitor gives you 3 extra lives. L.JPG|An L monitor. This item, if you have all 7 Chaos Emeralds, will instantly transform you into Lightless Ashura, who looks like normal Ashura, but green fur changes to golden fur. Lightless Ashura's ultimate attack is Darkness Blast. POISON.JPG|A Poison monitor. Those are common items that if touched will poison Ashura, slowly eating away at his health. Burn.JPG|A Burn Monitor. If touched, this item will change your special power to pryokinesis. Iceberg.JPG|An Iceberg monitor. If touched, your special ability will change to cryokinesis. Zap.JPG|A Zap monitor. If touched, your special power will change to electrokinesis. However, this monitor does not work on Voltage because his power is already electrokinesis. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Sequel In 2013, during development of Ashura the Hedgehog X, Blue Quill Gaming stated a sequel called Ashura X2 will be released in 2016 containing ''Ashura 4, Ashura V: I Am The Guardian, ''and ''Ashura 6. '' Category:2014 Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games